Another Witch in the Family
by baconfries10
Summary: Story about a new first year. Set in 2008.  Mostly OC Characters.  One shot.


**This is a fanfic I wrote about 3 years ago (when I was fractionally good at writing). I originally put it on a site called Snitchseeker and when it was on there, the characters had different names, so you might have read the story before (sorry). All I've done to it is spell check, fix grammar and change the names, the rest came from a mind of a 12 year old obsessed with Harry Potter. Hope you like it, this will be a one shot, I never got round to finishing it and I doubt I ever will.**

It was nearing her 11th birthday when Ellie realised she wasn't normal. She didn't understand how it had happened; her dad had been shouting at her because her laptop's volume was up and even after she'd turned it down he kept on shouting. Ellie had been so angry with him she stormed out the door and when she did so she heard a loud crash and some thuds. She stopped. Confused and surprised at the sudden loud noise, she walked back into the room and saw that the whole book shelf had thrown itself onto her Dad and the television was knocked backwards.

Ellie was now in her room and was told to stay there for the rest of the night. She wasn't really sure if it had been her who did it but it was automatically blamed on her as always. She could hear some footsteps coming up the stairs and along the landing. Someone knocked on her bedroom door and slowly opened it.

"Ellie?", said her Mother.

"What do you want?", said Ellies' muffled voice from underneath her covers.

"Ell I need to tell you something. I think you might be going to the same school as Holly," her Mother said softly.

"What? Boarding school? But I don't want to go. I thought she chose to go there. What's that got to do with — "

"We haven't told you exactly what that school is, we didn't think it would happen to you too", said her Mum

Ellie took the cover off her head and looked at her Mum.

"What do you mean happen to me? Nothing's happened to me. And what's wrong with Holly did she go mad at Dad too. Is that why you're trying to get rid of me?", said Ellie getting angry again.

Her Mum sat on the edge of her bed.

"Ellie you're a witch and Holly is too, that's why she went away. The boarding school is called Hogwarts"

"But... How..? What?", Ellie said confused.

"We thought you would show signs of being a witch earlier but obviously... Ellie it's OK, its nothing bad", her Mum said

"But how?", Ellie repeated

"Well, it's only on my side of the family that you got it, though I'm not a witch.", Her Mother paused. " I'm what you call a squib, a person who has magical parents but isn't a witch or wizard. You're Gran was a pure blood and Ellie, she didn't die of an illness... It was something else, I'll tell you once you've got used to it..",

"So w-what do I do at this school thing?", Ellie said

"They teach you how to use magic, there will be no more maths for you!", her Mother said cheerfully

"Oh good. But what about primary 7? Will I have to miss it? What about my friends? Could I tell them?", Ellie said quickly so that her Mum could only just make out what she was saying.

"I'm sorry but you will have to miss P7, but that's not that bad. And I'm not sure if you can tell you're friends, I'll have to send a letter to someone in the Ministry", And her Mum left the room and shut the door behind herself.

Ellie sat there for a while thinking of what it'll be like, but then a thought came to her _what if this is all a dream or a trick?_

_Ellie woke up early the next morning. Bursting to ask her Mum more about this Hogwarts place, she opened her door and ran downstairs, her long hair flying around into her eyes. She ran along the hall and into the living room but stopped suddenly as she saw her big sister with a long black cloak on, her dark red hair tied up into a ponytail. Ellies younger sisters where either clinging onto Holly or talking to her, trying to catch up. Ellie hadn't seen Holly since she was nine but she didn't look much older. _

"Holly?", said Ellie surprised

"Hey Ell, Mum told me the news! Are you OK?", Holly said joyfully

"I'm fine", Ellie lied trying to keep a straight face, the appearance of her older and favorite sister was over whelming.

"And it's your birthday tomorrow! I suppose you'll be getting your letter!",she said happily

"Letter?", asked Ellie

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you Ellie, Hogwarts send you a letter saying that you've been accepted", said their Mum

"Erm.. Holly? Where have you been?", Ellie asked.

"I won't say just now," Holly said tilting her head slightly to their little sisters.

_Ellie spent the rest of the day Catching up with her sister. She was meant to go to sleep early but excitement took over her. Holly had said she would take her to this Diagon place (Ellie forgot the name) on her birthday and buy her something there. _

The next morning Ellie woke up with a start. There had been something or someone tapping on her window and it woke her up. Her vision was blurred for a moment. When she got back into focus she nearly fell off her bed. There was a large brown owl sitting on her outer window sill, and it was holding an envelope in its beak. Ellie looked at it for about 3 minutes before she realised that the owl probably wanted her to have the letter. She opened the window and took the letter gingerly (she was scared the owl might bite her). Was this the letter Holly was saying about? On the front it had the name Miss Eleanor Glass and her address precisely (even saying her bedroom). Ellie turned the letter around and saw a red was circle with some sort of marking with a H in middle. She pulled it open and realised there was two letter inside. She read the one that was shorter first. It said that she had been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The witchcraft part seemed a little dark for Ellies' liking but sHe carried on anyway. The other letter was actually a list of the things she needed for the school. Ellie, who had been used to the teachers providing books and stuff, found this a little weird. And so was some of the things she needed.

_"We'll be going to Diagon Alley by floo powder since it's so far away", Said Holly_

"Flu...?", Said Ellie a little bit worried that whatever they did was going to give her the flu. Her sister took out a little jar of green powder. This made Ellie even more worried, maybe it was some kind of thing you had to eat and you zoomed toward the place you needed to go to.

"Right, Ellie take some of the floo powder and stand in the fire place", said Holly as though it was a normal thing to do.

"What?", Said Ellie surprised

"That's what you have to do. And when you're in there you have to say clearly Diagon Alley and throw the powder into the fireplace", Explained Holly

"Erm.. OK", Said Ellie

Ellie did exactly as Holly said. A weird green flame came over her it was quite warm, and it was a strange sensation. She was being sucked into another fireplace.

She didn't know this place at all, it was a candle lit room which had a bar and some tables placed all around. She had only had a few seconds to look around when someone bumped into the back of her.

"Oww!", Yelled Ellie

"Oh I forgot to say you had to get out of my way when you come through", said her sisters voice from behind her. Ellie walked out of the fire place and looked around more closely. There was an old man with a slightly hunched back.

_"Follow me", said Holly _

Holly lead the way to a little courtyard at the back of the building, there was a brick wall on the other side. She took out a stick and taped some bricks on the wall. Ellie stood rigid with surprise; the bricks on the wall where spinning around and moving into different places. Ellie looked through the archway the wall had made itself into and saw a terrific sight. It looked like an old fashion street. And the people walking around where wearing cloaks a bit like Holly's. The shops looked amazing, they where all brightly coloured and pleasant. While Ellie and Holly where walking through Ellie was sure she seen a shop with a floor brush or broom in it and lots of people staring at it through the window. Ellie frowned a bit at this why would anyone think a brush was cool? She thought to herself.

"We're going to the bank first, I have a vault for us. I've put enough money in there so you can get your school stuff, and maybe something extra", said Holly quite proudly

"OK, but where's the bank?", asked Ellie, she had been looking for an Abbey bank or a Royal bank of Scotland.

"Ellie I need to tell you about our money before we get in there", said Holly

"But isn't it just pounds and pence?", said confused Ellie

"Oh no, not muggle money, I quite prefer this money to that", Holly said as if normal money was disgusting

"What's a mu-"

"It's a non-magical person. Right, there's three different types of coins: Galleons,which is Gold, Sickles, Silver and Knuts, Bronze. I haven't got much Galleons but I'll let you use them for your school things", explained Holly

As they walked up the cobbled path Ellie saw more wonderful shops and cafes. There was an ice-cream shop called Florean's, a shop what was called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes but there was one black coloured shop with golden writing called Olivanders, Ellie wasn't sure about this one and didn't know what it was for either.

They carried on walking along the street. They got to a very large white building that looked like it might topple over at any second. The writing on top said Gringotts. They walked in, and to Ellies' horror there was lots of half-person-sized-wrinkly-things.

"W-what are they?", asked Ellie failing to act normal

"Oh, they're just goblins. They won't hurt you are anything", said Holly

They walked up to one of the counters at the sides where there was goblins on high stools stamping papers.

"We'd like to go to vault number 2010 please", Said Holly holding out a little key.

The little goblin got off his stool and went around the counter. He took the key from Holly.

"Come", said the goblin.

Holly and Ellie followed.

_They walked along a little corridor and through some large doors, in there was some small carts and floating rails for them to go on. Holly and the goblin sat in the little cart._

"C'mon then!", said Holly and Ellie got into the cart behind Holly.

With a jolt the cart started moving. It picked up speed and went downwards. This reminded Ellie of that dreaded roller coaster she went on last year.

They turned a corner and stopped. There was a large door with the number 2010 on it with a little keyhole in the centre. Holly got out of the cart and was followed by Ellie and the goblin. They walked up to the vault and waited for the goblin to open it for them. Holly stepped inside and so did Ellie. The room was half-full with Gold silver and bronze coins, it was wonderful. Holly took all of the Galleons and quite a lot of the Sickles and put them into a little pouch that she had around her neck.

They got back into the cart and went back to the first room they where in. Holly took back the key and put it in the same pouch as the money.

"So where next?", asked Holly

"I dunno, should I get all of my school stuff first?", said Ellie

"Oh yeah, you better be getting your wand", said Holly as they walked toward the black shop with gold writing.

"A what? Is that what your stick thing is? A wand?", Asked Ellie, she had a habit of asking questions fast.

"Yes, it's a wand", Holly said taking out the stick she had used to open the wall. They walked into the black and gold shop and Ellie looked around, it looked a bit like an old library but not with books, with small boxes. A very old man was sitting at a desk in front of Ellie.

"Ah, you've come to purchase your wand Miss Glass?", Said the man

"How do you know-" But the man had already got out of his seat and began looking through his library of boxes. He emerged a few moments later with a thin brown box. He opened it and took the wand out. The wand was white and had a few engraved markings on the handle, thought it didn't have any parts that stuck out like Holly's it was just one thin, smooth stick. He turned it round so that Ellie could take the handle. She reached out and took it, straight away there was a sudden warm feeling as she took it and she just stood there staring at it.

"Wave it then", said Holly and Ellie did so. A soon as she did it there was massive yellow sparks coming from the end of it and Ellie nearly dropped it.

"Well, this is definitely the one for you, Yew and unicorn hair, 10 inches", said the man that Ellie took to be called Olivander.

_As Holly and Ellie walked out of Olivander's Ellie stopped and looked up at a very tall, hairy man wearing a brown cloak. She was just about to ask Holly if she knew him when Holly said_

"Ellie, that Hagrid, he's a teacher at Hogwarts, he's really nice one you get to know him". The sisters walked up the path a little bit and came to a shop called Madam Malkin's, they walked in. "This is a clothes shop Ell, we'll need to get you your school robes", Holly said as they walked up to the counter.

"Hello dear, you'd need some school robes I expect", said the Lady behind the counter. Ellie nodded and looked around, the shop wasn't very big but it was full of dresses and cloaks.

"Skirt or trousers?", asked the lady who was now in her store room. Ellie, who hadn't worn a skirt or dress for years said,

"Trousers please" as the lady emerged from the store room with some black clothes.

"You will need a plain school tie until you get sorted and a plain sweat shirt, you'll need to try the clothes on too", said Madam Malkin, coming from behind the counter with the school clothes. Holly was leaning on the wall looking amused, she knew how much Ellie hated trying on clothes.

"Try these ones first, go into the changing room with them", said Madam Malkin indicating the changing rooms for Ellie.

A few minutes Ellie came out of the changing room with the school clothes on. The trousers where a little short and the cloak was too long, so long Ellie nearly tripped over it as she walked over to Holly and Madam Malkin.

"Hmm… I better get some more trousers and another cloak", said Madam Malkin as she walked into her store room again.

"This is fun ain't it?", sniggered Holly and Ellie scowled at her. Madam Malkin came out of the store room yet again and gave Ellie the new trousers and cloak.

When Ellie came out of the changing room yet again the clothes where a comfortable fit.

Ellie went back into the changing room to take off the school clothes as Holly paid for them.

They walked out of Madam Malkin's with a box each (Ellie was holding her Wand) and along the cobbled path.

They visited some other shops called Flourish and blotts (where they got Ellies books), a shop which sold potions and ingredient (Ellie was too dazzled by the shop window to look at the name of the shop) and the ice-cream shop Ellie had noticed before (Ellie got a large toffee ice-cream in there). They where going to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium next and Ellie was excited to be getting an owl even if she already had a cat, Holly had said you need an owl to send letters to people.

_When they got to Eeylops there was millions of owl cages stacked on top of each other and lot of boxes labelled owl nuts or owl food. It was amazing to look at all of the different shapes and sizes of the birds. _

"So... See any you like?", asked Holly

"Well, I don't really mind. I 'd rather have one that most people don't want, like when we got Mousey", said Ellie

"I'll go and ask", said Holly, leaving Ellie near the door. She heard Holly saying something to the lady at the counter and saw the lady getting a large black owl from the right hand side of her.

"Ellie, come and see if you like it!", Holly called over to Ellie. Ellie walked up to the counter and looked at the bird.

"It's beautiful!", said Ellie

"Her name's Shadow and she's free if you want her", the lady behind the counter said.

"Free?", asked Ellie

"Free", said Holly

"Yeah, OK I'll have her, does she — you know — send letters?", said Ellie uncertainly

"Of course", said the lady, handing over Shadow to Holly. Holly turned round and started to head to the door.

"Er...Bye", said Ellie, following her sister

"Wow, a free owl!", said Ellie as she caught up with Holly. They where heading for a very, very brightly coloured shop that Ellie had seen before, called: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

As soon as they walked into the shop Ellie knew she'd like it. It was full of people looking at every shelf. There was loads of boxes put on top of one another, there was so much most of the piles touched the roof. Ellie could just make out two red haired men behind the counter. Holly lead the way towards the counter. The more Ellie went into the shop the more wonderful it became, there was some boxes with the name Skiving Snackboxes on them and some other ones that Ellie couldn't see because of the massive crowd huddling over them. When Ellie got to the counter she had a better look at who was behind it. The taller man looked a bit younger than the slightly smaller one. They both had magenta coloured robes which went with their red hair.

"So... Is there anything you might want?", asked Holly

"Hmmm... What about those daydream charms?", said Ellie staring at them

"Do you really think I'll let you have some of them? You can't concentrate on anything important already, why on earth would you need them?", said Holly

"Erm... I could use them... Er... Ah... OK you do have a point", said Ellie a little disappointed.

"Well, what about... You choose something for me. I don't know what to get", Said Ellie secretly hoping for one of those skiving snack boxes.

"OK, but it's a surprise so wait out side", said Holly. Ellie squeezed her way through (still holding half of the things she had bought) the crowd of people. She wasn't sure weather Holly would get her something good or not, but she didn't care that much.

After waiting outside for a few minutes Holly came through the door holding a large box.

"What did you get?", Ellie asked. Holly tapped her nose as if to say 'you'll see'.

They walked along a little more and came to a shop called Quality Quidditch supply, Holly walked in and Ellie followed. This was the shop with all the brooms in it, and Ellie had no idea what Quidditch was. 'Maybe its another word for cleaning or something' Ellie thought.

_"This is were you get flying brooms for quidditch", said Holly_

"Ah… Is that what they do", said Ellie, relieved (she thought she might have to some cleaning).

"You shouldn't be getting one in first year but I think it will be OK", said Holly as they walked around the shop.

"Is there any-

"Am I allowed one really? Are you sure? What if I get into trouble?", said Ellie in her annoyingly quick voice.

"Ellie it'll be ok, so I was thinking you might want a Cleansweep 20 or a Firebolt. Firebolts are quite old now so it might be cheaper...",said Holly. Ellie walked over to the Firebolt and stared at it, not listening to a word Holly was saying. It was quite cool but not as cool at the Firebolt 1000 but that cost 1000 Galleons and Ellie doubted Holly would be able to afford that so she said,

"I think I'll have the Firebolt" and Holly, who was still talking until Ellie said it, looked round (she obviously didn't realise Ellie had moved).

"OK, sure", Holly said

They where walking back to the wall of which they had come out from when Ellie spotted a boy that looked about the same age as her with bright blue hair walking in the opposite direction. He was following a lady who didn't look young enough to be his mother, though she didn't seem too old. It was the blue hair that made Ellie look at him, she was wondering why it was so brightly coloured...

A few days passed while Ellie was waiting until the 1st of September, which by now was only 5 days away. Holly was staying over until that day, she had said she was going to take her there. Ellie was using her broom (inside) just to get used to it, had to stop now because her Dad was getting tired of the ornaments being broken (and the fact that Holly had to use magic inside his house to fix them). Ellie was now stuck to reading the books that she had bought in Diagon Alley. She was just finishing the last one 'Hogwarts: A history' when her little sisters Thea and Poppy burst into the room.

"What do you want?", Ellie said angrily putting down the book. Just after she'd said it her other little sister, Athena, came in shouting,

"WHY AR' YOU GOIN' TO BOARDIN' SCHOOL WHEN PEM PEM ISNT?

"Because I'm special and Poppy's not", Joked Ellie

"No, you're not, Dad said it's a school for weirdo's", said Poppy said and Thea nodded.

"What? He wasn't acting serious was he?", Asked Ellie, getting angry again.

"Yeah, of course. He says you're a disgrace to the family and Holly was too" Poppy said. Ellie hated how Poppy always took her Fathers side and that her Father always took Poppy's side.

"Right! Get out!", shouted Ellie (with her eyes filling up with water). Thea and Ann left but Poppy stayed put.

"You can't make me", said Poppy in her annoying tone of which Ellie hated.

"Just get out now Poppy!", Ellie yelled, "Or I'll shout Mum!" But Poppy stayed put folding her arms.

"MU-"

"I'll go then. Weirdo!", Poppy laughed nastily. Ellie pulled the covers over her head and cried herself to sleep

Another 3 days went past and Ellie had locked her self in her room, only to come out at dinner time and to go to the toilet. Her Mum had come in the day before trying to get Ellie out of her bedroom, and Holly had attempted the same the day after. Now Ellie was reading the books over again, incase she might have missed something. It was only two more day's until she was going to Hogwarts and Ellie was getting more excited by the second. Ellie wondered what it would be like. She didn't know if it was a school for magic tricks (and if it was Ellie would have been very disappointed) or if it was this weird Satan worshipping thing, or - But Ellie didn't really know any other type of magic that it could be_._

Ellie had just remembered that boy with blue hair when Holly came through the door.

"Ellie, is it about what Dad said to Poppy? Is that why you aren't talking to anyone anymore?", asked Holly

"Oh, you think?", said Ellie sarcastically.

"That's why I left, Ellie, Dad just can't accept we're different", said Holly

"But that's not the main reason I'm here. I forgot to give you your birthday present!", said Holly.

"Oh, I forgot about that Weasleys' thing you got me. Lets see it then.", Said Ellie, interested. Holly took out the box she had when they where in Diagon Alley. And gave it to Ellie and she opened it.

"Whoa, cool!", said Ellie as she saw what was inside; a skiving snack box and a shield necklace. Ellie gave her big sister a hug. These where her second favorite birthday presents ever!

"Oh and we need to pack your trunk", added Holly smiling

"But I haven't got a trunk", said Ellie. Holly waved her wand and a Large trunk appeared out of thin air, the trunk had the name H Glass on it.

"What the...? How'd you do that?", asked Ellie, utterly bewildered.

"My magic, of course!", said Holly with a smile, "That's my old trunk, I'd better change the name on it" and with another wave of her wand the H turned into a C.

"So, should I get all of my school stuff?", asked Ellie

"Yup. I'll just watch you do it by hand", said Holly. So Ellie got all of her school books, robes and ingredients and put it into the trunk. There was only just enough space for her birthday presents.

"I'll send you your broom", Said Holly. As Ellie put her trunk at the bottom of her bed.

It was the day before Ellie was leaving for Hogwarts. Ellie had been practicing writing with her quill, which was quite hard at first. Ellie's writing with a normal pen or pencil was terrible enough, but now it was almost unreadable, it was an untidy mixture of block writing and joined up writing (and that was her doing it slowly).

Ellie gradually got used to it. Once she was satisfied with how it looked she went over to her drawers and gave Shadow some owl nuts. Shadow had turned out to be a very timid owl (Ellie had thought at first she'd be a nasty bird because of her size). Ellie sat on her bed again and was examining her wand. Ellie was careful not to wave it, but kept fiddling with it for something to do.

Ellie put away her wand and checked the time, it was 9.30, Ellie had promised Holly she'd get up at about 10 at least so Ellie got her PJ's on and went to bed.

The next day Ellie woke up sleepily at the sound of her alarm clock. Ellie was just about to turn it off and go back to bed for another hour or so when she looked at the clock, it was 10.10 am! Ellie only had 40 minutes to get ready.

So she got up quickly and changed her clothes, she was wearing some jeans and a plain, blue T-shirt (Holly said you don't look cool if you wear your school robes when you get on the train, but Ellie didn't really care). Ellie put Shadow back into her cage and got her trunk. It was hard trying to get them down the stairs but Ellie did it (though frightening Shadow while she was getting thrown around in her cage). When Ellie finally got down the stairs, trying to catch her breath, she pulled her trunk and carried Shadow towards the door which leaded to the hall, where she met Holly.

"Finally, you've got up. I was just about to come and get you," said Holly a bit annoyed.

"Sorry - must've — set my — alarm clock — wrong," said Ellie still breathless.

"Well, we have to go in a minute, just enough time for you to get a wash," said Holly.

"What? No breakfast?", asked Ellie.

"Well, I'm not the one who slept in. Go and get washed now, hurry!", said Holly, giving Ellie a little push. So Ellie went and brushed her teeth and hair and went back into the hall where she found Holly holding her trunk and Shadow.

"Well, we hardly have enough time to use floo powder today so we're gonna have to apperate," said Holly checking her hair in the mirror.

"We need to what?", asked Ellie looking quite confused.

"Oh don't worry it only lasts a few seconds. It's quite uncomfortable at first but you'll get used to it", said Holly

"Alright, so what do I have to do?", asked Ellie a little worried now.

"Just hold on to my arm tightly and I'll hold on to your stuff OK? We have to go now," said Holly a little bit impatient. Ellie did as Holly asked and held on to her arm very tightly. Holly turned on the spot and Ellie felt like she was being squeezed, she felt her eyes bulge a little and she couldn't breathe or see. When Ellie could see again, she took a great gulp of air. She was glad that was over.

Ellie looked around, she hadn't been here at all, it seemed to be a train station, though the people that where talking near by her sounded English.

"C'mon we have to get there quickly, we've only got 5 minutes left," said Holly quite fast as she grabbed a trolly for a near by rack and put Ellie's things into it. Holly walked hurriedly towards platform 9 and 10, Ellie followed, trying to catch up.

"Right we need to run through the wall between platform 9 and 10, it might sound weird but that's the way through," said Holly. Ellie did as she asked, she ran towards the wall with her eyes closed waiting for her to smash into the wall, though no collision came, it felt as if she hadn't walked into anything at all. Ellie got out of the way as soon as she got through, she didn't want to be hit in the back with the trolley. Holly emerged seconds later with the trolley.

"Oh good, you got out of my way this time," Holly said, laughing. She gave Ellie a small pouch that had money in it.

"You'll need that for the lunch trolley," Holly explained.

"So should I get on the train?", asked Ellie a bit sad that she'd have to leave Holly

"Yeah, send me a message after about an hour and tell me if it's OK then," said Holly, looking a little tearful she gave Ellie a hug.

"See ya," said Ellie as she walked towards the train taking her trunk with her. She sat her self down in the nearest compartment and started to wave at Holly as the train gave a loud whistle. It started to move and pick up speed, Ellie was still waving at Holly, when the train turned the corner and Ellie could no longer see Holly. Ellie sat for a few minutes, staring out of the window. She was so excited, she was actually going to Hogwarts now!

Ellie saw a figure with blue hair walk past her looking lost (though Ellie found it hard to get lost in this train). The figure walked past, forward and back a few times then finally stopped at Ellie's compartment door, it slid open slowly and a scared looking boy took a small step in.

"C - can I - er — come in here?", the boy asked, "I came on late a their wasn't any spaces left"

"Sure," Ellie said, and the boy came in and sat in the seat nearest the door.

"What's your name? I'm Ellie," Ellie said trying to help the boy be more comfortable.

"I'm T-teddy," He said. Ellie gave a single nod tried to find something else to say. Teddy looked a little more relaxed.

A while later Ellie heard someone shouting in the distance something about a trolley, she figured it was lunch time now so she took out the pouch Holly had given her, there was a note inside reading:

Ellie,

I thought you might forget, can you please send me a message telling me if you're OK or not.

Holly X

Ellie read it within seconds, she had completely forgotten to write to Holly. She had just got out a quill and some paper when a lady came to the door,

"Want anything from the trolley?"

"Yes, please", said Ellie taking out the money from her pouch (there was Holly's last Galleon and about 10 Sickles). Ellie looked at the sweets, chocolates and drinks on the trolley.

"Er - can I have... A ham sandwich, some butter beer, a liquorish wand and a.. Chocolate frog", said Ellie, she had no idea what butter beer or a chocolate frog was but she thought she'd give it a try. Teddy got up and bought some pumpkin juice and some other sweets Ellie didn't know existed. Ellie tried the butterbeer first, it was really nice, it seemed to warm your whole insides. Then she ate the liquorish wand, it was a little bit more fizzy that she had expected. She decided she'd leave the rest for later as she wrote a little message to Holly. Ellie got up and took Shadow out of her cage, rolled up the letter and tied it to Shadow's leg and let her out of the window. Ellie hoped she would know where Holly is.


End file.
